


5 times Eddie and Richie failed to get it on (and 1 time they did)

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 5 and 1 fic, M/M, Then Actual Sex, attempted anal sex, attempted blow jobs, damn life, domestic AU, it's a soft smut piece, they just want to bone, waiter there's plot in my porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: “It's always tease, tease, tease. You're happy when I'm on my knees. One day it's fine and next it's -” Richie sung as he finally turned around and saw Eddie. His face broke into a grin and he flipped off the vacuum, still singing as he walked to Eddie.“Well, come on and let me know. Should I stay or should I go?” Richie continued as he reached for Eddie, his hands easily sliding over Eddie’s hips and pulling him close, finishing the lyric by whispering it in Eddie’s ear.“Stay. Definitely.” Eddie said, laughing as Richie kept singing as their lips drew close. It started as a silly kiss, both smiling against the other’s lips, but Eddie wanted more.





	5 times Eddie and Richie failed to get it on (and 1 time they did)

Eddie loved his life. He loved his husband Richie, even when he showed up an hour late to dinner with donuts. He loved their son, James, even when he colored all over the nursery walls and himself. He loved his job, even when he had to work double shifts and overnights. 

Maybe mornings were a little chaotic, with Eddie trying to get James ready for daycare and Richie burning his breakfast. And maybe evenings often flew by because Eddie was at the hospital and had to miss dinner and story time. Maybe sometimes he got home and Richie was already asleep, leaving Eddie to curl up in bed next to him, trying (and usually failing) not to wake his sleeping husband or their son who inevitably found his way into their bed. 

Maybe things were insane but Eddie wouldn’t trade it for the world. He loved their small family with all of his heart, loved the life they’d built. 

There was only one thing that he would change. Since adopting James he and Richie had very little alone time. They tried, of course, to make things work but often things got in the way- kids, schedules, life- and now it had been an unreasonably long time since he’d fully enjoyed his husband and how well they fit together in bed. 

That was something that he planned to fix immediately.

1.

Richie was vacuuming, singing an off key Clash song and shaking his hips. He was completely in the moment and didn’t notice as Eddie walked in. He watched Richie for a moment, enjoying how his long legs moved, how his hips shimmied. Even after being together for more than a decade Eddie found the man unspeakably attractive. He loved everything about Richie, even his terrible singing. 

“ _ It's always tease, tease, tease. You're happy when I'm on my knees. One day it's fine and next it's _ -” Richie sung as he finally turned around and saw Eddie. His face broke into a grin and he flipped off the vacuum, still singing as he walked to Eddie.

“ _ Well, come on and let me know. Should I stay or should I go? _ ” Richie continued as he reached for Eddie, his hands easily sliding over Eddie’s hips and pulling him close, finishing the lyric by whispering it in Eddie’s ear. 

“Stay. Definitely.” Eddie said, laughing as Richie kept singing as their lips drew close. It started as a silly kiss, both smiling against the other’s lips, but Eddie wanted more. He pushed his hips against Richie’s, enjoying the sharp intake of breath from the other man.

“Eds-” Richie started but Eddie put a finger on his lips.

“James is down for a nap. We’re alone and not exhausted. And it’s been-” He huffed, not wanting to say the actual time outloud. “A while.”

“It has.” Richie agreed, dropping his lips to Eddie’s neck and nipping him. “And for the record I wasn’t going to argue. What spot should we desecrate?”

As much as Eddie wanted to do it here, bent over the couch with Richie behind him, he knew it was a bad idea. James had just switched to a big kid bed and had a habit of crawling out and finding them. It had already lead to several less than ideal moments. 

“Our room.” Eddie said, craning his neck as Richie left a trail of kisses from his neck back to his lips, claiming them in a heated kiss. 

“A classic.” Richie agreed.

Eddie grabbed Richie’s hand, turning towards their room. As he did, he was met with the sight of their son, rubbing his eyes and looking unhappy. Sometimes Eddie was shocked how much the boy looked like both of them, despite being adopted. Right now he looked just like Richie in the morning, hair awry and pouting. 

“I woke up.” James said, frowning at them.

Eddie sighed, trying not to be disappointed. He walked over to his son, picking him up and putting him on his hip. “You did. It was probably because Daddy was vacuuming during nap time.” Eddie glanced at Richie, who mouthed ‘sorry’. 

“Let’s get you back to bed.” He said, scooping up their son. The boy yawned and nodded, nestling his head against Eddie’s shoulder. 

He turned to Richie. “We’ll finish this when I get back.” 

Richie shot him a thumbs up, blowing them both a kiss as they left. 

Eddie went to lay down with James, reading him book as the boy curled next to him, already half asleep. 

The next thing Eddie knew the boy was poking him. 

“Dad? I want a snack.” James said as Eddie blinked awake. 

Swallowing back a swear word of self annoyance as he realized what he’d done- fallen asleep with his son and missed their window- he nodded, the two of them walking to the kitchen where Richie was waiting with apple slices.

“Thought you two might need this.” He said, walking over to kiss James’ head then Eddie’s.

“Sorry babe.” Eddie said, looking up at him, disappointed. 

“Don’t be, you clearly needed the nap.” Richie dropped down to press a kiss to his lips. “We’ll try again later.” 

2.

‘Later’ turned out to be in two mornings when, miraculously, neither had to be up early and Jame didn’t crawl into their bed. Eddie woke up with Richie curled around him, a leg thrown over his hip and arm around his waist, Richie’s patented koala cuddle. 

Yesterday he’d tried to sext with Richie, sending him a picture of himself palming his bulge while he was one his break. Richie had liked it, a little too much, and had ending up breaking a plate that he was washing as he tried to respond. After that Eddie decided it wasn’t worth their dishes. 

Besides this was much better. Eddie pressed back against his husband and could feel Richie’s morning wood. Smiling to himself he flipped over, pressing a lazy kiss to Richie’s mouth to begin to wake him up. He stirred as Eddied started to move down, kissing Richie’s collar bone, chest, stomach. 

“Good morning Eds.” Richie said, blinking slowly awake and watching Eddie’s actions. 

“Hey honey,” Eddie said, pulling down the waistband of Richie’s boxers and kissing the head of erection. 

“Good fucking morning.” Richie gasped as Eddie sank down. His hands wound in Eddie’s hair, not pushing but keeping pressure on him. “Shit, baby.” 

Eddie hummed, wrapping a hand around the base of his dick. Eddie relaxed his throat, pushing down further as Richie moaned. 

“God Eds, shit. Come back here, I want to kiss you and then fuck you properly.” 

Eddie wasn’t about to argue with that. With a pop he removed his lips, straddling Richie as he bent down, capturing his lips. Eddie could feel Richie’s erection pressing against him as he ground down and he bit back a moan, wanting to be filled by him. He made a small movement with his hips and Richie jerked up, already oversensitive. 

“Fuck.” Richie moved over, grabbing the small bottle of lube they kept in the nightstand. “I missed you baby. It’s been too long. I keep dreaming of this.”

“Of what?” Eddie asked, shedding his pajamas and getting back on top of Richie. With no clothes it was even harder to deny how much he wanted this. Richie looked perfect, spread out under him, and he knew how much Richie liked him on top. 

“Well.” Richie’s finger circled his hole and he gasped as Richie pushed his finger in. “That noise featured pretty prominently. But it wasn’t just my fingers in you.” He smiled as he said it, pressing his finger to Eddie’s prostate. “We started out so slow until you were begging for me to speed up. You looked so good baby.” 

“God Richie, hurry up and fuck-” Eddie stopped midsentence as their door opened and James walked in. He quickly threw himself off Richie, pulling the covers over both of them.

“I want Daddy’s pancakes!” James said, launching himself between them. “Were you two wrestling?” He asked, big green eyes looking up at Eddie.

He glanced at Richie, who was trying not to laugh, then nodded. “Yes. Yes we were.” He told his son, kissing his forehead. “Why don't you get the bowls out for pancakes and we’ll be there in a minute?”

“Pancakes!!” James said, jumping back out of bed and scurrying away.

Once he was gone Eddie rolled over, looking at his husband. “This is ridiculous.” 

Richie nodded. “We’ll think of something Eds.” 

Eddie nodded, resisting the urge to groan in frustration. He could still feel Richie’s lips on him, his finger in him. As much as he wanted to stay in bed he knew it wasn’t an option. There was a good chance that James would come looking for them if one didn’t appear soon. Reluctantly he got out of bed, pulling his clothes on as Richie watched.

“I like the reverse more.” He commented as Eddie pulled a shirt on.

“Me too, baby.” He bent over then threw Richie’s boxers at him. “Now come on, before James decides he’s old enough to crack the eggs again.”

Richie groaned, nodding. “I was finding egg shells for a week.” He finally pulled himself out of bed and Eddie waited, letting himself soak in his husband’s naked frame.

“Like what you see?” Richie asked, winking at him.

“You know I do.” Eddie was about to walk over and kiss Richie when a crash rang out in the kitchen. 

“ _ Shit _ .” Both said, heads whipping towards the noise.

“I’ll go.” Eddie offered with a sigh. “You get dressed.”

One week later and they still hadn’t thought of something. It wasn’t that they were in a total sex desert. There had been a memorable morning when Richie had gotten in the shower with him and they’d exchanged some quick hand jobs, both biting down on the other’s shoulder to stifle their moans. But Eddie wanted the full experience. He missed Richie, missed that connection. 

That was why, at Stan and Mike’s house while James played with their kids in the backyard, he grabbed Richie’s hand. “Come on babe, I need to show you something.” 

“Eds, I had a whole plate of Mike’s BBQ there, this had better be good.” 

They turned a corner and Eddie kissed him, slipping his tongue into Richie’s mouth and kissing him hard. 

“Okay, this is better.” Richie agreed, hand winding in Eddie’s hair as they kissed again. “Making out in the hall way. Sexy.”

“Not just making out. I brought lube and a condom.” He whispered into Richie’s ear. “What do you say we slip into the guest room?”

“I love when you offer to ruin guest rooms.” Richie said, letting Eddie lead him down the hall. 

The door closed and they were finally alone. Eddie could hear the distant shouts of their son in the background but he was focused on Richie.  _ Only  _ Richie. 

His husband came forward, kissing Eddie’s neck softly, moving his shirt so that he could kiss the skin there, too. He knew this Richie, the one who wanted to take his time, to savor the experience. Normally Eddie loved this Richie, the one who wanted to make it last but right now-

“There’s no time ‘Chee.” Eddie said, hands on Richie’s belt. “I need you.” He let his desperation seep into his voice, wanting Richie to know how long he’d been waiting, how impatient he was as he palmed his husband. 

“Shit.” He was pleased that Richie’s voice was needy too, a little husky as he replied. “Okay.” He turned Eddie around, letting him shed his own pants and underwear then pushing him onto the bed and spreading him out. “God baby the things I want to do to you.” Richie said, a hand cupping Eddie’s ass. 

“ _ Later _ .” He knew what Richie was thinking and god, he wanted that too. Richie’s tongue on him, in him, but they didn’t have time.

He heard Richie fishing for the condom and lube and then the familiar pop. 

Then he heard Stan. “Richie! Eddie! James is throwing a fit because Jess won’t share her toys. Can you come talk to him? Guys? Where are you?”

Both paused and Richie stood, whispering in Eddie’s ear. “Stan is like a t-rex, if we stand very still he won’t hear us.”

Eddie hit him gently but otherwise neither moved. 

Then Eddie heard the door handle jingle and Stan’s familiar sigh. “Really? Get the fuck out here and tend to your kid.”

“I’m tending you my Eds!” Richie called back and Eddie buried his head in his hands. He hated how even after all this time Richie could embarrass him.

“Not in my guest room you aren’t. Those are new sheets!” 

Eddie rolled out from Richie, grabbing his underwear and pulling them on. 

“What are you doing?” Richie asked, “He can’t get in! We’re fine.”

“Fuck you, Richie!” 

Eddie shook his head. “I’m not having sex with Stan standing there.”

“Thank you!” Stan called. “I’m still scarred from seeing you two go at it in college.”

Both dressed and Eddie opened the door. Their friend smiled at him. “I’m not unsympathetic. I know how hard it is to find time.” He said, putting a hand on Eddie’s shoulder. 

“What if we take James for a night? Jess and Isaiah have been begging for a sleepover.” 

“Really?” Eddie asked. The kids were close but they’d never done a sleepover, all worried that they were too young. 

Stan nodded. “I mean, you may need to pick him up at nine but -”

“More than enough time to wine and dine my Eds.” Richie said, sneaking up behind him and kissing Eddie’s cheek.

Stan rolled his eyes but Eddie saw his smile. “How’s next Saturday?”

“Perfect.”

4

When next Saturday finally rolled around Eddie was practically humming with excitement. He and Richie had been teasing each other all week. Richie had been wearing slacks that he knew Eddie loved while Eddie was wearing slightly too tight shirts. There had been a few careful brushes and more that one ass grab. He couldn’t wait for tonight when all the teasing would finally pay off- hopefully more than once.

“Remember to brush your teeth.” Eddie said as they walked James to the front door. “And no candy after seven.”

The boy nodded, taking his first sleepover very seriously. 

“We’ll be here in the morning to pick you up.” Richie added, ruffling his hair.

“Unless you need us-” 

“He won’t.” Richie said, looping an arm around Eddie’s waist. “He’ll forget us as soon as he walks in the door.”

“No I won’t!” The boy insisted. “You’re my dads! I can’t forget you!”

“That’s right.” Eddie bent down, kissing their son. “Be good.”

“Or don’t. Cause Stan some trouble. He deserves it” Richie said as the front door opened, revealing a smiling Mike.

“You’re lucky he didn’t hear that.” Mike said, taking the bag from Eddie’s hands. “Come on bud, we have pizza bites waiting.”

“Pizza!” James took off and Eddie watched, a little sad that their son was already so grown up. Richie tightened his hold on Eddie and he knew he was thinking the same thing. 

“Get going!” Mike told them. “Make use of this time.”

Richie nodded, snapping out of his thoughts. “Thanks man! We plan to.” 

Eddie sighed once more then let himself be tugged along by Richie. “He’s growing up so fast.” Eddie said as they walked. “I can’t believe it. Soon he’ll be in kindergarten then driving and then he’ll be gone.”

“And you’ll be stuck with just me.” Richie said, kissing the side of Eddie’s mouth as they reached the car. “Poor you.” 

Eddie looked up at Richie, smiling. “I didn’t say that.”

“No? It was just me then.”

Eddie poked Richie, laughing. “Beep beep you ass! We’re finally having a date night and the first thing you do is insult me.”

Richie laughed too as he gathered Eddie’s hands in his own, kissing his knuckles. “Oh Eds, light of my life, fire in my loins, will you please forgive an old, foolish, horny man?”

Eddie pretended to think about it as Richie kissed up his arm like Gomez Adams, finally reaching his mouth. “I suppose so.” He said, pecking Richie’s lips quickly as both smiled. 

“Good, because I have a great night planned. I made reservations for us at Butcher Block.”

Eddie frowned, trying not to be disappointed. Butcher Block was one of their favorite restaurants but he wasn’t in the mood for it. He had been hoping for sex then maybe ordering a pizza followed by more sex. Or just sex. Food could wait. 

But Richie seemed excited and he had never been able to say no to an excited Richie. So he did the only thing he could. What a good, loving husband would do: he nodded, watching as Richie brightened and started to talk about the oysters that he loved so much. 

Three hours later both were finally naked. Eddie was under Richie, moaning loudly as Richie’s lips moved on him. He had Richie’s hair in his fists, pulling in like he knew Richie loved. Richie’s tongue swiped over the slit of his erection and Eddie jerked up, moaning at the feeling. 

Then his stomach gurgled loudly and Richie popped off, chuckling. “Man Eds, you okay?”

“That was weird.” Eddie said. “It’s fine, keep going.”

“Yes sir.” Richie bent down, pushing his lips back over the head of Eddie’s cock. 

Over the lewd sounds Eddie’s moans and Richie’s sucking he heard Richie’s stomach gurgle. As if in response, Eddie’s did the same. 

“I think-” Eddie started and Richie pulled off, nodding.

Both stood, Eddie rushing to their bathroom while Richie ran down the hall. 

“It was the fucking oysters!” Richie called twenty minutes later. “I knew they tasted off!” 

Eddie wanted to laugh but it hurt too much. He was bent over the toilet, trying not to puke more from the smell of his own vomit. 

Another hour later and both were in bed. This time in their most comfortable clothes, Eddie’s head on Richie’s shoulder.

“Not the night I wanted, Eds.” He said, rubbing Eddie’s stomach gently. 

“Me either.” He was trying not to be disappointed. Cuddling with Richie was still good, and they had a great night until the food poisoning hit. 

“Maybe we’re cursed.” Richie continued. “We pissed off some ancient god and now we’ll never be able to have sex again. It’s only hand jobs from here on out.” 

Eddie propped himself up on his elbow. “Don’t say that. I know you’re joking but don’t. Because that’s depressing.” 

“I’m kidding.” Richie bent over and pressed a quick kiss to Eddie’s frown. “We’ll have sex again Eds, I promise.” Richie’s stomach gurgled once more. “Just- not tonight.” 

5

On Monday Eddie found himself miraculously free. He had dropped James off at daycare and he didn’t work until that night. A list of errands ran through his head but there was really only one thing Eddie wanted to do.

His husband.

He drove to Richie’s radio station and the receptionist, Claire, let him through with a quick wave. He stopped at the large window and watched Richie talk, laughing into the microphone. He was so in his element that Eddie got caught up watching him, enjoying how happy his husband was. They both knew that Richie could make more somewhere else but he was happy here. He’d worked there for years and was well loved by the other staff. That was something money can't buy.

A few minutes later Richie went on break, turning around to see Eddie. He grinned as Eddie slipped in through the door, walking to his husband and kissing him.

“Not that I don’t love a surprise but, why are you here Eds?” Richie asked, hands settling on Eddie’s hips.

“Well, being at home hasn’t worked- and being at our friends failed- so I thought we’d try here.” Eddie replied as he kissed Richie’s neck, watching confusion then understanding flicker over Richie’s face. They used to do this all the time, when Richie worked long late night shifts. He’d put on a longer set of commercials and they’d get busy. Eddie had many fond memories of how Richie’s voice echoed in the small room and how the scratchy carpet felt on his back.

Richie smiled at him, pulling Eddie closer. “Are you sure? We don’t have a ton of time.”

“Richie, I’m positive. I’ve been trying to have sex with you for weeks.” Eddie’s hands were already on his belt buckle. “I opened myself up earlier so we can get straight to business.”

“So sexy, I love it when you take control.” Richie said, letting Eddie pull his pants down and start to work him into hardness. Richie let out a small moan as Eddie’s hands moved on him, his own hands going to Eddie’s crotch and palming him. 

They were both shedding their clothes and Richie had just locked the door when there was a sharp knock. 

“Richie? You’ve got dead air.” Claire called. 

“Fuck.” Richie quickly kissed Eddie and went to the board, picking up his headphones. “You’ve got Richie Trashmouth Tozier. Don’t change that dial I’ve-”

Richie’s paused was caused by Eddie, who had dropped to his knees and taken Richie in his mouth. Richie looked at him and Eddie smiled back. It used to be a game they played, seeing if Richie could keep working while Eddie sucked him off. It never lasted long. 

“I’ve got a long set of music coming up for you c-crazy kids. Let’s start with the Beach Boys.” 

Richie hit a few buttons and then turned his attention back to Eddie, both getting on the floor and spreading Eddie out under him.

“I’ve missed you baby.” He said as his hands roamed over Eddie. “I feel like it’s been forever.” He grabbed the lube Eddie’s pants and popped the bottle, squirting it onto his fingers before massaging Eddie’s hole. 

“It has been.” Eddie agreed, moaning as Richie pushed his finger in, pumping him gently. Eddie suddenly remembered all their near misses, all the times they’d tried this and had to stop.

“Richie, please, we’re gonna get interrupted. I know it. Please-”

“Shh,” Richie leaned over him, kissing Eddie’s cheeks then lips. “We have fifteen minutes of music and no reason for anyone to walk in. It’s not as much time as I want but it’s enough.”

Still though, Richie moved faster, quickly adding a second then third finger. Soon he was pulling his fingers out and finally, mercifully, pushing into Eddie. As they joined, both moaned quietly and Eddie had to close his eyes. It had been far too long. He’d forgotten the stretch, how Richie felt in him. 

“Shit Eds, you feel so fucking good. I’m gonna cum right away like a sixteen year old.” Richie said, starting to shallowly thrust into him. 

“Me too.” Eddie was so focused on how Richie felt that he missed the knock on the door. The person had to rap again and then they both stopped, frozen in place.

“Yes?” Richie called, his voice a little too high.

“Mr. Johnson is here.” Claire called out. “He wanted to talk to you.” 

“Fuck.” Richie swore under his breath. “Cock blocked by my fucking boss.” He looked at Eddie, ready to say more but Eddie shook his head, kissing Richie quickly.

“It’s fine. I get it.” Eddie said, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. Mr. Johnson owned the studio. He liked to pop in for visits and see how things were going. He and Richie had a good relationship and Eddie wasn’t going to ruin it. 

Kissing him swiftly Richie stood, throwing his clothes back on. Eddie did the same, fixing Richie’s hair before he pulled open the door and left to greet his boss. 

And 1 

At this point, Eddie had pretty much resigned himself to celibacy until James went to college. He’d done everything he could and failed every step of the way. They’d tried again that night, after James went to sleep but didn’t even get clothes off before work was calling Eddie about a patient that he’d had that afternoon. 

Eddie was starting to believe they really were cursed.

As he got home from a long shift he saw an unfamiliar car in their driveway. Eddie frowned, not at all in the mood to entertain houseguests. It wasn’t like Richie to invite people over without telling him so he hoped that they’d be leaving soon. He’d had a long day and all he wanted was to sink into a bath.

As he opened the front door he heard familiar voices. Richie’s parents could be heard in the next room, playing with James.

“Eds!” Richie skidded to a stop in front of him as Eddie took off his shoes. “Don’t. Put those back on. Come on, I have a surprise for you.”

“What? Why are your parents here?” He popped his head in, saying hello to them both before Richie tugged him back.

“Let a man have his secrets.” 

“I-” All Eddie wanted was his pajamas but Richie looked so excited that he nodded. “Fine okay.”

“Yesssss.” Richie looked in the other room. “Guys we’re leaving, you’re good? You have Stan and Mike’s number?”

“We’re fine Richie!” Eddie heard Maggie call. “We raised you and you turned out alright. Now go, enjoy your weekend.”

“Weekend?” Eddie asked, growing more confused.

“Come on, don’t spoil this.” Richie practically pushed Eddie outside, grabbing a small bag and following him. They got in Richie’s car and Richie started to drive.

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on?”

Richie grinned, keeping his eyes on the road. “You’ve been trying so hard to get us some alone time and it hasn’t worked. I figured it was time for the big guns. Maggie and Went are staying with James all weekend. They have Stan and Mike’s numbers if they need anything and his doctors and pharmacy. We are staying in a fancy hotel and turning off our fucking phones until Sunday.” 

“ _ Richie _ .” Eddie was overwhelmed, thinking about how much planning had gone into this. Richie’s parents were a plane ride away, he must have been planning this for a while- or it had cost a lot. “Really?”

Richie nodded then spared a glance at Eddie. “Is that alright? It’s not too much?”

“Hell no.” Eddie moved in, kissing Richie’s cheek. “It’s incredibly sweet.” He kissed Richie’s jawline. “Kind.” His neck. “Loving.” His collarbone. He felt when Richie groaned, the sound hitting Eddie’s lips as he left more kisses there. 

“How far is the hotel?” Eddie asked, licking a strip along where Richie’s neck met his shoulder.

“Twenty minutes or so.”

“Too far.” Eddie whined, palming Richie through his pants. A shudder ran over his husband. “Pull over.”

“God I love you.” Richie said, finding a small road and pulling over. 

Eddie was on him as soon as the car was off, tugging at Richie’s bottom lip with his teeth and kissing him. Richie’s hands were all over Eddie, grabbing him and pulling him closer. 

“Backseat?” Richie asked. “I took out James’ carseat.”

Eddie nodded in agreement as the two scrambled into the back. It wasn’t as easy as it had been in high school but they made it, Eddie ending up under Richie as Richie stripped them both. 

“Fuck Eds,” Richie ran a hand along Eddie’s torso, playing with his nipples. “The things I’m gonna do to you this weekend.”

“Let’s focus on the things you’re gonna do right now.” Eddie said, gasping as Richie pinched his nipple.

“So demanding.” Richie leaned over to the bag he’d packed, easily finding the lube. “I knew we’d need it soon- maybe not this soon but-” He popped it open and poured some on his fingers. 

“Richie please, I need you. So much” Eddie was hard just from watching Richie. He ached to feel his husband.

“So cute when you beg.” Richie said, pushing a finger into Eddie. “I’m gonna take care of you, I promise.” He started to move his finger, letting it brush Eddie’s prostate. 

“If we get interrupted again because you took your time-” Eddie started but Richie stopped his complaint with a kiss. 

“We won’t. We’re under strict do not disturb all weekend.” He added a second finger though, scissoring Eddie open. Eddie didn’t bother to stifle his noises, knowing how much Richie liked to hear them. They were finally alone and he intended to enjoy it, especially as Richie’s other hand stroked him slowly, not enough to make him cum but enough to pull him apart. 

“Fuck me already.” Eddie was pushing himself back on Richie’s fingers, wanting more. Richie bent down, kissing his chest and neck.

“Okay, okay.” He said, adding a third finger. Soon though, he was pulling those out and squirting more lube onto his cock. Eddie watched, not bothering to pretend he wasn’t. 

“Richie.” He said, running his hand along Richie’s chest and to his erection, fisting it. “God I love this dick.” He moved his hand over his husband, loving how Richie’s eyes rolled back and he keened into the touch. 

“I can’t fuck you if you do that.” He finally said. Instantly Eddie released him, making Richie chuckle. Then, finally, he lined up with Eddie’s hole and pushed in. Both swore as he did, Eddie’s legs went up, wrapping around his chest as Richie started to thrust.

“Fuck, Richie, oh fuck.” Eddie screwed his eyes shut, lost in the sensation of his husband inside him. Richie was thrusting slowly in and out of him, making both groan. 

“I missed you Eds.” Richie told him. “So much.”

“You too baby.” Eddie let himself relax, allowing himself to really believe that no one was going to interrupt. He nuzzled Richie’s face, getting him to kiss Eddie as Eddie ran his hands down Richie’s back, feeling the tight muscles.

“Love how you feel.” Eddie whispered into Richie’s ear. “Love how good you fuck me.” The thrusts became deeper and he could feel that Richie was close. 

“Touch me.” Eddie asked. He was already so close, he just needed the final push. 

Richie’s hand wrapped around him, working over Eddie as he continued. “Feel so good baby, god, I can’t hold on much longer. I’m gonna-”

He felt Richie spasm over him, spilling into him with a long ‘fuckkkk’. Eddie came too, his vision going white as he came over Richie’s hand. Both collapsed, breathing heavy as they came down from their orgasms. 

Then Richie lifted his head, kissing Eddie gently. “Sorry it took so long.”

“Worth the wait.” Eddie said, his hand cupping Richie’s cheek. They smiled at each other before Richie pulled out and grabbed the wet wipes from the bag, letting Eddie clean them both up. 

Once he was done Richie asked, “Now, how about we go to the hotel? I got us a room with a huge bathtub so we can soak in there until we’re both pruny and gross.”

Eddie nodded, already thinking about round two in the tub. “Sounds perfect.”

“Love you.” Richie said, bending down to kiss him.

“I love you too.” 


End file.
